Styx
Styx is the deuteragonist and the protagonist in Styx: Master of Shadows. He is the opposite of Arkaïl, relying on subtlety instead of brute force. Styx is perfect for stealth and he has some dark powers at his command. He is unique in being the only goblin capable of speech. Background Life as an Orc Warning: This section contains spoilers for the plot of the game, Styx: Master of Shadows. As revealed in Styx: Master of Shadows, Styx was once an Orc living with his family. On his 30th birthday he received a dagger as a present from his father who forged it himself. On the same day he received the dagger from his father, Styx decided to leave his family in order to finish his Initiation and become a true Shaman. When asked by his father why he intended to travel so far, he told him that he wanted to see the World Tree with his own eyes and study the Amber flowing from it. He claimed to have felt "such a powerful force." His father told him to "come back one day" to which Styx promised, It is unknown of he ever returned to see his father. Becoming the first Goblin It is unknown what specifically caused Styx's transformation into a Goblin (or Rakash), but it very likely connected to the Amber. Upon realising he had become a Goblin, he reacted angrily, declaring himself "no longer worthy of being an Orc," saying "May my ancestor's forgive me." Personality Styx is an ancient goblin and is incredibly intelligent for his species being the only known goblin able to speak. He is a skilled infiltrator and assassin, capable of killing humans twice his size without raising suspicion. He has a sarcastic demeanour as opposed to Arkail's much more serious personality. He tends to shy away from prolonged combat as he is somewhat fragile and instead prefers taking out enemies silently without raising alarm. Appearance As an Orc It is unknown what Styx looked like as an Orc as the only time he is ever shown as an Orc is in Styx: Master of Shadows as a silhouette. However he is depicted as a tall being, seemingly wearing large armour, spiked shoulder pads, as well as spiked wrist and foot bracer's. As a Goblin As a Goblin, Styx is a significantly shorter being, standing roughly two thirds the heigh of an average human when at full height and about half the height of a human when crouched down. As a Goblin he wore some shoulder pad armour, a pair of rough sandals, and a ragged cloak like garb, also with a long pointed hood pulled over his head. Equipment & Abilities Equipment Styx is very well armed, and carries several different weapons. He tends to carry 4 daggers with him, 1 strapped onto his waist, 2 hanging in a scabbard like thing on his back which he can reach over his right shoulder, and one more which he holds in his hand. He also carries 3 throwing knives, hanging from a holster over his left shoulder. He also carries flask's of Amber as well as Vials of Life, which he can use to replenish his Amber and Health respectively. He may also carry vials of Acid which he can use as a means of quickly and easily disposing of the bodies of his fallen victims without the risk of enemies discovering them and raising the alarm. Abilities Standard Abilities Styx is a very agile Goblin, capable of leaping incredibly high in a single bound. This lets him easily reach of the way places, or climb walls by leaping from one foothold to another. He can also roll in order to escape combat or quickly slip through an enemies view without the chance of them raising the alarm. Styx can also crouch down or flatten himself against objects in order to become more stealthy and avoid detection. He is also a relatively skilled combatant, capable of duelling and besting more enemies, although he does prefer to avoid head in combat in favour of stealthily defeating his enemies. Amber Abilities Thanks to his capacity to utilise Amber, Styx has several unique abilities at his command, which he can use as he pleases provided he has enough Amber. * Cloning: Styx has ability to spit out some Amber which will form into a clone of himself. He can then temporarily assume control of the clone for a set period of time, until it either expires, he destroys it to reclaim the Amber used to originally create it, or the clone dies in some way. He can then use these clones to perform tasks he himself may not be able to, such as squeezing through grille's beneath gates in order to activate mechanisms to allow the real Styx to pass through. The clones themselves have very basic capabilities, only being able to run, jump sneak, and around. They can also bind guards to allow the real Styx to finish them off. * Amber Vision: Amber Vision temporarily heightens Styx's senses, allowing him to be more aware of his surroundings. Amber Vision can help him gauge where an enemy may be facing if seeing them through a wall, easily detect objects worth collecting, observe sections of walls that are climbable, and see marks left by Ozkan and his smugglers drawn in Amber, which can lead him to hiding places. * Invisibility: Styx can use Amber to temporarily make himself completely invisible to his enemies. This can allow him too easily escape from an enemy when in combat, or even outright bypass dangerous situations altogether. Category:Article stubs Category:Goblins Category:Characters Category:Playable characters